importance
by SweettFace
Summary: It wasn't like he didn't like her. He did, alot, and that was the problem. And she thought they both just had this strong effect on each other, and he didn't know how to deal with it.
1. Campbell's Insight

_Weird, about two weeks ago when eclare got back together, I was determined that my first degrassi fic would be about them, but of course I changed my mind._

_Anyways, I have a new obssession. I'm not sure what to call them though, because some people call them Caya, or Maybell, and honestly I like both of those ship names, so IDK._

_I really like their relationship, it fasinates me, and when something fasicinates me, I write about it, except with my own twists and turns added to the mix._

_Anyways, so yeah, this is just a little short drabble in Campbells POV, and it's my first degrassi fic, and Caya or Maybell fic, so if It's bad, bear with me, I'm only a teenager with a dream. _

_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer- Why would you think I owned Degrassi? Do I look like Linda Schuyler or Kit Hood? But how would you know that? o_O**

* * *

It wasn't like he didn't like her.

He did, alot, and that was the problem. Since the day Campbell first saw Maya he was hooked. It was the real deal, and he wasn't familar with the feeling. And no matter how much he tried to ignore it, something about her just pulled him in deeper.

She became all he though about, and as enjoyable as it was, he needed it to stop. He needed to focus on what's important, like hockey, and school.

_But she became the most important thing to him._

But something about her pulled him in even deeper.

He began to watch her, not in the creepy stalker way, God no, it was more like an unintentional gaze whenever she walked by. And even when she was long gone, he could still see her, smell her, feel her near him. He began to notice the way her glasses leaned to one side whenever she was still, and how she smirked whenever she was proven right about something, or just how she brightened up whenever she laughed.

She was just so beautiful to him, and it made his heart swell.

But it felt so weird to him.

This alien feeling that Campbell was now consumed in wasn't going away on it's own, so he tried to push _her_ away.

A few hurtful remarks here and there, and she would leave with the most agonizing facial expressions. It wasn't helping him, instead it was hurting her, and hurting him to see her so.. _broken. _

It got to the point where she wouldn't talk to him for weeks, and that hook she had in his heart begain to move and stab him till it bled.

And it pulled him in even more deeper.

This feeling was worse than the feeling he had before. The difference was that this one hurt.

Whenever they saw each now it was a quick glance, and then it was over.

But in those three, maybe four seconds, Campbell realized what the feeling was that he was trying so hard to get rid of, and he was dumfounded for not realizng sooner.

He was in love with her.

But those words felt so weird to say.

He just wasn't ready for it, not yet,so he pushed her away just all the others.

He wanted to focus on more important things, like hockey, and school.

But she was just so much more important to him now.

_And he knew that. _

* * *

_I don't know what this is. _

_Usually after I write a drabble, I wait a while, and then expand it and make it better._

_So I probably will do that to this, but it'll become a chaptered story. _

_Anyways, I'm not too content with this, but it's just a drabble, so I can care less._

_Tell me what you think!_

_P.S- Since yesterday was my birthday, I didn't get home till 10:26 on the dot. Thank God, they give the new Degrassi episode twice, I would've filpped if I missed it, e__ven though the episode is on the website. I prefer to watch things on the flat screen in my living room. _

_I want some Caya/ Maybell action on my screen! _

_Alright, im rambling now, i'll let you leave. _

_Buh Bie._

**_Don't forget to review! _**


	2. Maya's Insight

_I wasn't intending on writing a chapter in Maya's point of view, but a fellow writer on this website, CosmicRain, suggested I write one.__ I thought about it, and I decided why not._

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites from the last chapter! They mean alot to me. _

_I'm co-writing another campbell and maya story with one of my friends, Bumblebee93, called If I didn't have you._

_Please go check it out. Thanks!  
_

_Enjoy.  
_

**Disclaimer- blah, blah, blah, I don't own Degrassi, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

_importance_

_::_

_ chapter two_

* * *

It wasn't like she didn't know.

It was pretty obvious that Campbell didn't like her.

What other reason would he have for toying with her feelings the way he constantly did?

But he just had this effect on her, and whenever he was near her, it was like she had to believe that they had a chance.

The way he acted, all shy and quiet, wasn't him being shy and quiet to Maya.

She thought they both had this effect on each other, but no, it was just her.

She had never felt this way before about anyone, and the fact that he kept bringing her down hurt her the most.

It first it was just a few remarks, but then it started becoming an everyday thing and Maya couldn't help but believe him.

What he said about her was just so important to her now.

But he was being so mean towards her out of nowhere.

And she didn't know why.

Was she fat?

Was she ugly?

Was she not good enough?

Maya wanted to be good enough.

She wanted to be with him so badly.

She wanted him to want her.

But this new Cam wasn't who she fell in love with.

He was mean and hurtful.

The old Cam was shy, and kind.

What did she do wrong?

* * *

_*In the last chapter I stated that it would be in Campbells point of view, but it was clearly in third person._

_Sorry about that. What I meant was that the chapter would be centered on Campbell and his emotions and all that jazz._

_Same for this chapter, except it's centered on Maya._

_Oh, and this is the last chapter by the way.  
_

_Buh Bie._

**Don't forget to review.**_  
_


End file.
